


Did You Mean It (When You Said I Was Pretty)

by charlottebecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky kind of looms as an omnipresent best friend, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay, UK tour shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Charlotte finds herself with an unexpected crush during WWE's annual UK tour.





	Did You Mean It (When You Said I Was Pretty)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am extremely deep in the Charlotte/Sonya ship and i HAD to write this. It takes place during their first week of November UK tour, after evolution, and before the raw invasion. Enjoy!
> 
> [title is from King Princess' 1950]

**one: cardiff**

Beer somehow tasted better in the UK. Or maybe it was the fact that alcohol was necessary, because every other time she had been on the European tour, she’d had Becky. Now, she only had memories, and a lingering pain on her wrist from spearing her best friend into an LED screen. 

 _It’s fine,_ Charlotte Flair told herself. _I’m doing alright just on my own._

Her phone buzzed. A Twitter notification announcing that Becky had posted yet another jab taunting Ronda, or Ronnie, as the Internet was now calling her. Charlotte chuckled to herself. She looked around the bar to see if Becky was with them. She wasn’t. The Man liked to isolate herself these days. Which was fine. Charlotte’s father had always told her “the winner stands alone.”

Her head buzzed too, as she ordered her third can of beer. It was the first night of the European tour and she was already a drunk mess.

“You sure you should be having a third one, princess?” a voice made her jump as she finished pouring the Heineken into her glass. “Beer kinda sucks doesn’t it? Do a shot with me.”

Charlotte looked up. Sonya Deville. They were not friends, but Sonya brought her face close enough - so that they could be heard above all the noise of course – for Charlotte to realize just how good the brunette smelled.

How had she noticed how husky Sonya’s voice was? 

Charlotte tried to shake it off.

“First of all, you know it’s queen not princess,” Charlotte said, as Sonya smirked, pulled up a stool next to her and sat down. “Second, I’m honored you’ve been keeping count. Should I be concerned you’re watching me though, considering you’ve been all the way across the room the whole time?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Sonya grinned. “I… just wanted to observe you, you know, to get a head start for our match tomorrow.”

“But of course,” Charlotte said, taking a sip of her beer. 

Sonya ordered a couple of tequila shots.

“I was also scanning the room for hot girls to dance with,” Sonya said. “Hence my eyes wandering the room.”

“I see,” Charlotte said, trying to ignore Sonya’s hot breath inches away from her face.

  
“I guess I thought I could land a Welsh girl to take back to the hotel,” Sonya said, grabbing her shot from the bartender. “Or at least the hottest girl in this club.” 

“And yet you’re here,” Charlotte said. 

Sonya handed her one of the shot glasses.

“I guess you won,” Sonya said, handing Charlotte one of the shot glasses. “Cheers.”

Charlotte _really_ tried not to read too much into the flirting. But it was hard too, because she was über conscious of the hand Sonya had placed on her knee. It was also hard to ignore Sonya’s crop top giving Charlotte an excellent view of her abs.

“I would ask you to dance, but honestly, I would say you should go back to the hotel and sober up,” Sonya said.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“Come dance with me then,” Sonya said.

Charlotte tried to get up, but immediately lost balance. Within a flash of a second, she was in Sonya’s arms, because the brunette had caught her immediately.

“Yep, back to the hotel it is,” Charlotte said, looking up to her blessed view.

“Good girl,” Sonya said, lifting her up. “Let’s go get you sobered.”

 

 

 

**two: aberdeen**

“We don’t have enough cars for Charlotte _and_ Becky to be riding alone,” Paige announced at the team meeting after their Aberdeen show. “Since Becky is the champ she gets it, I’m sorry Charlotte.” 

Charlotte nodded and smiled meekly. Naomi and Asuka rode with the Usos, Lana rode with Rusev, and Carmella rode with Truth. Which left her the options of…

“The IIconics or Mandy and Sonya,” Paige offered.

Charlotte looked at Billie and Peyton. They looked disgusted. She probably did too. No way was she enduring hours of their screaming. 

She looked at Mandy. She hadn’t been able to look Sonya in the eye since the last time they had talked. The hazy memories of the Cardiff club glazed her mind. Charlotte didn’t have to look her in the eye to know that Sonya was smirking. 

“Charlotte please take shotgun, I’m gonna nap for once,” Mandy said, throwing her bags in the trunk. “I never get to do it when it’s just two cause Sonya wouild fall asleep if I did.”

“Wha-?” Charlotte asked, and before she knew it, Mandy was perched in the backseat, and she found herself sitting next to the woman she was trying to avoid. 

It’s not like anything had happened between them.

It wasn’t like they hated each other.

It wasn’t like Charlotte had a crush. _Right?_

“Feel free to pick the music,” Sonya said, as she started the car.

They were quiet for most of the ride. At some point, Mandy’s snores took over the car.

“Fuckin’ Mandy,” Sonya muttered under her breath. “I’m sure Mandy's very grateful you’re here. She never gets enough sleep.” 

“Are _you_?” Charlotte asked, not sure what overcame her. 

“Am I what?” Sonya asked, eyes on the road. 

“Grateful that I’m here?” Charlotte said. 

“Um,” Sonya said. “That’s some high end romantic way to put it, but I don’t mind the company, not at all.”

“Are you made at me?” Charlotte asked. 

“For what?”

“Not being sober enough to dance the other night?” Charlotte asked. 

“No, of course not,” Sonya said, and Charlotte could have sworn she saw the brunette’s face soften.

“Good,” Charlotte said.

Silence again. The music was on low. Charlotte didn’t want to put it too loud in case Sonya couldn’t hear the GPS. Through the looking glass, she could see Sonya’s reflection. How had she never noticed how attractive this girl’s features were. 

“Hey,” Sonya said. 

“Yeah?” Charlotte said. 

“I’m sorry if what I said at the club made you uncomfortable,” Sonya said, and Charlotte felt horrible. 

“No, not at all,” Charlotte said. “Did I do something to make you think that?”

“You’ve been avoiding my eye, princess,” Sonya said, shrugging. “Just an observation.”

“Oh no it’s not you it’s me,” Charlotte said. “I guess I’m shy? I just haven’t been flirted with in a long time… not that I’m implying that you were flirting with me that time I’m-“

“Relax, princess,” Sonya said, turning the music up. “I _was_ in fact flirting with you. So, it’s all good. Cute that you’re shy.”

Charlotte tried to ignore the blush that had spread across her face. 

“Still not a princess,” was the only comeback she could think of. 

 

 

 

**three: birmingham**

“Well goodnight.”

“Sleep well.” 

“You too.”

“Sonya what’s taking you so long?” Mandy’s voice rang from the room. “I’m gonna start this episode without you!”

“I should – “ Sonya said, pointing to her room where Mandy was waiting for her with freshly microwaved popcorn.

“Yeah, yeah,” Charlotte said, smiing politely. “Don’t let me keep you.” 

As she showered and got ready for bed, Charlotte tried not to think about how their hotel rooms were across from each other, she really did. Once or twice she almost got up and knocked on Sonya’s door. But she was scared.

She didn’t know what she would say.

She wasn’t even sure why she got the sudden urge to talk to the brunette so much. This tour was actually the most they had ever talked. Yet, Charlotte felt Sonya’s presence in her mind with every other passing thought. Charlotte would be annoyed, if it didn’t feel almost good. Almost. 

She wanted nothing more than to knock on Sonya’s door, maybe talk all night, maybe kiss her a little. She wasn’t sure why she was thinking all of these things, but she knew she had training early in the morning, and should be sleeping instead of thinking of treading unfamiliar waters. Unfamiliar sure, but very exciting nonetheless.

The next morning, they left their rooms at the same time with uncanny synchronization. Charlotte finished locking up her room and looked up to see Sonya dressed in all black – jacket, tee shirt, jeans, sunglasses, and boots. _How was it possible for someone to get hotter by the day?_

“Hey!” They both said at the same time, as Charlotte wondered if they were at a point where they should hug, or maybe shake hands.

 _Shake hands?_ What the fuck was wrong with her? 

“So, Mandy’s gone to visit a high school friend who lives in Birmingham now,” Sonya said, as they walked down the hallway toward the elevator. “Do you wanna sit with me for breakfast?”

Charlotte’s heart beat very fast. She wanted nothing more. But alas.

“Oh!” Charlotte said. “I would love to, but I told Becky we’d practice spots for our match.”

Sonya nodded. They got into the elevator.

“You’d think you know each other’s bodies enough by now right?” Sonya asked.

“Excuse me?” 

“You and Becky,” Sonya said. “You’ve wrestled for so long. It’s a wonder why you still need practice.”

“I’m a perfectionist,” Charlotte said.

Silence fell between them as the elevator took its own sweet time making it to the lobby. Charlotte realized she had never really been alone in a closed space with Sonya before. She also realized this made her very nervous and excited. She wondered if Sonya was thinking of kissing her as much as she was. She looked over to see Sonya unabashedly running her eyes up and down over her, as if she was undressing her with her eyes.

Okay then.

_Ding!_

“Well, see ya at the arena I guess,” Sonya said, that goddamn smirk very apparent on her face.

 

 

 

 

**four: manchester**

Charlotte didn’t have an appearance on Smackdown that day so she sat in the locker room with Becky, catching up, and scrolling through Twitter, as they went over Becky’s promo directed at Ronda, as well as what to come up with next for Becky’s Twitter bio.

The door suddenly opened and Sonya came in.

They both looked up at her.

  
“Uh sorry,” Sonya said, more thrown off than Charlotte had ever seen her. “Just came to um.. look for my.. uh, headband? Have you seen it?”

Charlotte and Becky both looked around the room and shook their head.

“Oh okay, sorry,” Sonya said, almost flustered, closing the door. 

“What’s her deal?” Becky asked. “That was totally fake, she’s not been to this locker room why would her headband be here?”

Charlotte shrugged and tried to bring back Becky’s attention to her Twitter feed.

“Why would Deville come to our locker room and make a weird excuse?” Becky asked. “Wait her name kind of sounds like ‘devil’ – is that on purpose?”

“I think so,” Charlotte said. “She’s from Jersey – like the Jersey Devil??”

“What is –“ Becky began. “Never mind. I’m too Irish to know or care. As I was saying. Something going on with you two?”

“No!” Charlotte said, a bit too excited and loud. “Why would you ask that?”

“You guys _have_ been riding together this tour,” Becky pointed out. “You sure no steamy car make out sessions?” 

Charlotte felt her cheeks grow warm. This had been happening an awful lot to herlately. Fucking Sonya.

“Damn Charlotte you’re growing redder,” Becky said, practically yelling, as Charlotte tried to shush her. “You’ve got a little crush haven’t ya?”

“I don’t know,” Charlotte said. “I guess.”

“She’s hot,” Becky said. “Not your usual type, but really hot.”

“I don’t even wanna know what you think my usual type is,” Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. “But yeah, she’s a very attractive woman.”

“So flirting is happening?” Becky asked.

“I don’t know,” Charlotte said. “Maybe. I don’t know, I think she’s just flirty with everyone.”

“So are you,” Becky said, matter-of-factly.

“Am not!” Charlotte said. 

“Hey we all remember who was voted Biggest Flirt at carpool karaoke” Becky asked. “Question is, do you?”

“Maybe,” Charlotte said, grinning. 

“Well then channel that confidence, Queen,” Becky said. 

Charlotte sighed in reply.

“Do you like her?” Becky asked.

“Maybe?” Charlotte repeated, this time less convinced. “I do think about her a lot and I do enjoy her attention.”

“There’s your answer,” Becky said, ruffling Charlotte’s hair.

 

 

 

 

 

**five: nottingham**

They were out again (boy was this UK tour full of partying), and Lana’s friend gathered them all around to take a picture of the Smackdown girls.

Even drunk out of her mind, Charlotte was hyper aware of the fact that Sonya was next to her for this picture. She was increasingly conscious of Sonya’s strong arm around her waist, as Charlotte put her own around Sonya’s shoulder, wondering what was going through Sonya’s brain. 

They were done taking the picture and the girls all broke off from the pose, except.. Sonya’s arm lingered around Charlotte’s waist.

“Hey,” Sonya said, almost effortlessly pulling Charlotte close to her. “You look really hot. Just wanted to let you know.”

Charlotte looked down at her strapless top and skirt, that she had paired with long boots. She was not about to tell Sonya that she had spent nearly an hour staring at her suitcase wishing she had brought sexier clothes.  Because she did want Sonya to notice her, and now that she was there on the dancefloor with Sonya, well, her mission had been accomplished.

She had been voted Biggest Flirt for a reason, hadn’t she?

“So do you,” Charlotte said, taking in Sonya in her white button down shirt and black blazer. And those signature gay boots. Charlotte made a mental note to ask Sonya if she could borrow those boots at some point. That was a gay thought.

“Dance with me?” Sonya asked.

Charlotte nodded, as she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Charlotte knew Carmella, Mandy, Lana and Naomi were probably staring at them but she chose to ignore it. The club was blasting music at full volume but all Charlotte could focus on was how gorgeous Sonya’s eyes were, and how strong the shorter woman’s grip felt around her waist. 

“Still the hottest woman in the room,” Sonya said, grinning, as Charlotte smiled.

“You’re very smooth,” Charlotte said. “Are you always flirting with me?”

“Depends on if it’s working,” Sonya said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Unfortunately,” Charlotte said, as she inched closer to the brunette. 

“How can we make it fortunate?” Sonya asked. 

Charlotte wasn’t sure what overcame her. She tilted her head down and kissed Sonya. First very slowly, taking in Sonya’s soft lips. Sonya jumped a little at the unexpected move. Then, it took her only a fraction of a second to catch on. Soon they were kissing harder and faster as they broke apart only for Sonya to take Charlotte’s hand, shoot a disapproving look at the girls giggling at them, and lead Charlotte to a wall by the corner, as she pushed her up against it and continued kissing her, sneaking bites onto the blonde woman’s lower lip.

“Sonya,” Mandy called as Sonya was forced to break off the kiss, as Charlotte gasped for air, not sure if anything was real right now. “I hate to interrupt.”

“What is it?” Sonya asked, the annoyance apparent in her voice. 

“We have to go,” Mandy said. “Paige said it’s curfew – or else we won’t get enough sleep.”

“Fuck Paige,” Sonya said, as she helped Charlotte dust the wrinkles her hands had caused on her shirt. Charlotte tried not to flinch when Sonya’s hand briefly brushed across her breast.

“This is to be continued soon, Princess,” Sonya said, as they joined the rest of the girls, Charlotte ignoring Naomi poking her ribs and smiling knowingly.

“That’s still queen to you, Deville.”

 

 

 

 

 

 **six: london**

They didn’t have time to talk before or during the London show, which was a big and busy one. Soon it was time to head on to the next town. 

Jimmy and Jey had got their own car so Charlotte had ridden over with Naomi and Asuka. She wasn’t disappointed. She didn’t want to. For one, she loved Asuka and Naomi. For another, she was a bundle of feelings and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to survive another car ride with Sonya without thinking back to their night at the club. 

They boarded their luggage into their cars, as Sonya and Mandy began to load their own on to the car next to them. Sonya and Charlotte made eye contact and Sonya nodded at Charlotte. A very gay fuck boy nod. Charlotte waved shyly. 

“Y’all are so extra,” Naomi said, slapping Charlotte’s butt and sticking her tongue at Sonya, as if to say _This is my friend what you gonna do about it?_

Charlotte wanted to text Sonya as she tried her best not to fall asleep in the back of the car while Asuka and Naomi were trying to engage her in conversation. But she realized she didn’t have Sonya’s phone number. She wondered what Sonya was doing right now? Probably talking to Mandy. Would they talk about her Charlotte wondered?

She wandered over to Sonya’s Instagram and looked at her pictures. God, how had Charlotte been so blind this whole time to how gorgeous Sonya was? It was like she didn’t have to try. She had impeccable fashion, her tattoos were so hot, and that face was sculpted by the gods. Not really reading too much into it, Charlotte began to like a bunch of Sonya’s photos.

She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, but she woke up to her phone vibrating. Charlotte nearly fell off her seat to discover that she had an Instagram DM from Sonya.  

 **sonyadevillewwe** : so we stop at a gas station, and I check my notifs to see you’ve liked about a dozen of my pics. Miss me much? :P

Charlotte sat up quickly. (Naomi going on in the front seat about how whipped Charlotte is). 

 **charlottewwe:** I didn’t have your number so I couldn’t text you! Maybe this was my way of trying to get your attention.

 **sonyadevillewwe:** Well you definitely have my attention. I keep thinking back to how hot you looked. 

 **charlottewwe:** At the club?

 **sonyadevillewwe:** that too, but mostly all pressed up against me and the wall. 

 

 

 

 

 **seven: brighton**

She was standing in front of Sonya’s door contemplating her options. She wanted to knock, she knew Sonya was into her by now. She was dense at times, but not _that_ dense. Literally all that was stopping her was the fear that things wouldn’t be the same when they got back to the States. What if whatever Sonya was looking for was just a European tour thing? 

She was just pacing in front of Sonya’s door. Then she heard some footsteps. Without checking who it was, she just decided to run back to her room instead. Gracefully of course. A queen never _ran_.  

It was probably for the best she thought. What if they wanted different things?

Although, Charlotte didn’t know what _she_ wanted either.

Was she attracted to Sonya more than physically? Unclear.

Did she want to date Sonya? Even if the above question was true, the answer to this one was that she didn’t have time for relationships.

Did she want to have sex? She had sure liked Sonya’s hands running up and down her shirt the other night at the club. 

Was she scared of her colleagues finding out? The entire Smackdown women’s roster already knew and she was fine with that.

Did she want to kiss Sonya some more? The answer was probably yes. 

She fell asleep, only to wake up in a pool of sweat because she had dreamt about making out with Charlotte sprawled across her bedroom floor, Sonya holding her down.

She reconsidered.

Did she want to kiss Sonya some more? The answer was definitely yes.

 

 

 

 

 

**eight: glasgow**

“Hey Charlotte can you show me how to do a mount up pin?” Sonya yelled across the arena, as Charlotte turned her head. “I just wanna you know, try it out for Mandy and my match against Asuka and Naomi tonight.” 

They were hours before their final show of the UK tour, and some of the girls were just hanging out by the ring, getting a feel of the arena and practicing. 

“That sounds suggestive,” Becky said, smirking. “Go on.”

“You don’t think she’s serious?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh I think she’s serious about gettin’ in your pants,” Becky said, waving both her hands. “Go, go!” 

Charlotte scowled at her and then jogged across the room to the ring where Sonya was standing, practicing punches against thin air. 

“Where’s Naomi and Asuka?” Charlotte asked. “Won’t it make more sense to practice on them?”

“Uh I don’t know, they’re late I guess,” Sonya said, shrugging. “I figured you’d be best because you tried it on me that one time we faced off right before Hell in a Cell.”

“Did I?” Charlotte asked, suddenly blushing. She barely had a memory of this. Sometimes she could get carried away in the ring.

“Yep,” Sonya said. “I think that was the first time I noticed how sexy you are.”

Charlotte bit her lip.

“Okay,” she said, regaining composure. “I have to slam you first.”

“Excuse me?” Sonya asked.

“To the ground?” Charlotte said. “You wanna learn this pin or do you just want to get a close up look of my cleavage?”

“Touche,” Sonya said, letting Charlotte throw her to the ground, as Charlotte grabbed both of Sonya’s thighs, and pressed her face between them on to Sonya’s body. 

Charlotte stayed there for a second, as Sonya looked up at her, the desire in her eyes very apparent. She swore she could feel Sonya getting a little wet between her legs. 

“Ew guys get a room!” came a voice, as Mandy, Naomi, and Asuka walked into the arena, and Charlotte immediately jumped off Sonya.

“Shut up, I was just showing her a mount up pin,” Charlotte said. "Practicing for your match tonight."

“I sure hope you’re not doing that to me Deville,” Naomi said. “My husband’s gonna kill you.”

Charlotte shook herself off and was about to go prepare in the locker room when Sonya grabbed her hand. 

“Hey,” Sonya said. “Meet me at the back after the show’s done?” 

Charlotte nodded slowly.

 * 

For the eighth time that tour, Charlotte put Becky over for the title. Usually she’d feel a little dejected she was getting boo’d and what not, but she was in a good mood and nothing could ruin that. She stopped by the ramp to take some selfies with the kids and practically ran to the back.

A certain Jersey devil awaited her the second she entered the curtains. 

“Hey!” Charlotte said, as Sonya led her to an empty locker room and put her arms around Charlotte’s waist, as she pushed Charlotte against the lockers and kissed her.

They made out there for a few minutes and then Sonya mounted Charlotte onto a random desk that stood in the locker room and took off the shirt that Charlotte had put on over her gear.

“Damn I’ve always wondered how these gears worked,” Sonya said, in between kisses. “Now I get to witness it huh?” 

“All yours,” Charlotte said, a new sense of excitement encompassing her, as she helped Sonya take off her gear top to reveal her breasts.

“Holy shit,” Sonya said, as she put her hands across them. “I knew I was gay, but today I might have reached maximum.”

She pushed Charlotte flat on the desk and climbed over on to the desk herself, covering Charlotte’s body with hers, as she worked to take the bottom half of Charlotte’s gold gear off. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, and Charlotte nodded.

Charlotte felt Sonya’s long fingers gently teasing her clit as she couldn’t help but moan by the touch of Sonya’s lips against her neck.

“I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time,” Sonya said into Charlotte’s neck.

Charlotte could feel herself getting wetter by the second. 

“Fuck me already babe,” Charlotte said, the nickname slipping out.

“If you say so,” Sonya grinned as she pushed her fingers inside Charlotte hard.

Charlotte dug her nails onto Sonya’s back as the brunette fucked her deep. Just as she was about to come they heard a knock on the door.

“FUCK!” Charlotte said.

“Who is it?” Sonya asked, her fingers still thrust inside Charlotte, Charlotte so close to coming. 

“It’s me,” Becky’s voice rang from the other end. “Come outside guys! We’re invading Raw tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would LOVE feedback, i love this pairing so much!!


End file.
